


[Cover Art] for "One Word: Devastation" by alyxpoe

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "One Word: Devastation" by alyxpoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alyxpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyxpoe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Word: Devastation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587658) by [alyxpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyxpoe/pseuds/alyxpoe). 



[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/X5sDvXPDpmApI0674bB7nNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
